you and i
by takatsuki143
Summary: short story about dylan and cynthia's past... im bad at making summaries... XD


You and I

**[Dylan's POV]**

Its Spring third and I was walking down the beach trying to clear my head. Five years had already past since that time but I still couldn't forget her, all I could think about are her sweet smiles and angelic laughter, I miss them all…

I sat down at the dock trying forget those memories but they kept coming back. I almost lost myself in my own thoughts when I heard footsteps approaching me, I tried to ignore it but the steps seems to be coming closer. I turned my head to see who was it and I found a familiar red-haired girl standing behind me…

"she came back…" I whispered to myself,

I felt my heart ached when I saw her, her pale yellow eyes makes my heart ache so much…

**[Cynthia's POV]**

I stared at his deep, oceanic eyes filled with pain. It was him not Kyle, why Dylan?

It was like the first day I met him, Spring third, it was here, the very same place…

-

**[Flashback]**

_"hey Kyle!" I called out running towards the guy,_

_" can I talk to you for a while?" I added as I catch my breath,_

_he turned his head to face me and when I saw his eyes they were blue,_

_"I'm sorry, I miss took you for some one else…" I apologized as soon as saw those blue orbs of his,_

_he smiled and shook his head and said "its alright, it always happens a lot."_

_"well, you two look alike from afar but your eyes are different…" I replied,_

_he let out a loud laugh when I said those words "really? What's different in our eyes?" he questioned,_

_"Kyle's eyes are green just like an emerald trees and your eyes are blue just like a sapphire." I answered confidently but he just laugh and its starting to get really irritating,_

_" well, a lot of people didn't notice that." He exclaimed "I'm Dylan by the way," he added then offered his hand, I shook in and said "Cynthia.."_

-

why do I have to remember that? It hurts…

**[Dylan's POV]**

She came back… Why did she come back?

Its already painful thinking about her but its more painful seeing her…

My heart aches so much, I cant take this anymore!

-

**[Flashback]**

_I was standing at the dock waiting for her to get of the ship,_

_"Dylan!" she yelled when she stepped of the ship and came running towards me,_

_" I'm so happy to see you again!" she exclaimed then gave me a tight squeeze_

_"yeah…" I said trying to be happy, she let go of me and said " so, about your promise?" I tried not to hide my sadness but I heard my voice shaking when I replied "um… about that… I-I already p-proposed to Keit…"_

_I can see sadness filled her pale eyes "I see… when's the marriage?" she asked,_

_my heart ached after hearing her said that and I manage to answer "tomorrow…" I can't take it anymore, I don't want to see her cry…_

_"I see…" she mumbled and after that there was a long silence…_

_she walked past me and stopped behind me,_

_" I thought you would keep your promise…" she whispered, making me feel guilty…_

-

when she left, I was lost, I felt like something inside of me died, I thought that I can't continue living life without her… I felt like dying then Keit came, she comforted me, she stayed on my side until I recover from this lovesickness of mine and I grew to love her bit by bit…

the thought of me proposing her came to me, I waited for Cynthia to come back but it took her more than a year to came back. I got tired of waiting for her so I just decided to propose to Keit, after a week she came back…

I want to cry right now but she beat me to it, she was standing there crying so helplessly, it makes want to keep her in my arms…

**[Cynthia's POV]**

I can't stand those blue eyes of his, staring at them makes me remember all of those painful memories…

I can't take the pain anymore, I felt a warm tear slid down my cheek and the next thing I knew I was crying so helplessly. I turned around and tried to walk away but a hand grabbed my wrist, it was Dylan's hand…

"Why?" I asked myself,

he pulled me into his arms and squeezed me tightly, I tried to escape but his grip only becomes tighter and tighter when I move.

I hate being back in his arms but… I love it…

-

**[Flashback]**

_We were heading to the beach and Dylan was holding my hands tightly and leading me at the dock…_

_"why are we here?" I asked, he smiled at me and hugged me_

_"I just want to spend today's festival with you…" he said, I felt my face heating up and I looked down trying to hide my blush but he lifted my chin back up, he smile and kissed my lips. "I love you…" he whispered in my ear, I felt my whole face was burning, I was shocked and don't know what to do. He looked disappointed and looked away,_

_"I love you too…" I whispered back, he looked back at me and kissed me again_

-

I wanted to go back to that very moment and spend the rest of my life with him. I want him to be mine. And I want to tell him that I still love him…

**[Dylan's POV]**

I don't want her to leave not yet…

….I still love her…

If I only knew she would come back days after I proposed to Keit, I could have waited for her. I could have spend my entire life with her. She could have been mine…

But fate was cruel to both of us…

This is where fate brought us…

… I still love you…

…

I loosen my grip and let her go, she stood up and walked away but before she could leave I grabbed her wrist,

"where are you going?" I asked in a tone where you could tell that I was begging her to stay for awhile.

She wiped her tear stained face and answered

"I-I g-got t-to g-go home…"

-

_**[Flashback]**_

_I was at the dock bidding Cynthia good bye even though I don't want to…_

_"Cynthia, are you really going?" I said in a teary voice and begging her to stay._

_She nodded slowly and squeezed me tightly,_

_" I love you …" she whispered, I held her tightly, not wanting to let her go, I wanted to tell her to stay. I wanted to tell her to marry me but it was too late,_

_"I know…" it was all I could say_

_"…"_

_"I love you too Cynthia…"_

_"…"_

_"I will be waiting for you…"_

-

She began walking and I thought I heard her whispered something

"I love you Dylan… Good bye…"

It hurts hearing her say good bye again.

I want to tell her 'I love you too…' but no words came out of my mouth.

I just turned around and said

" I love you too"

-

**-FIN-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

sorry if it was kinda bad…

its my first time making something so dramatic…

XD

Well… this was my first story…

Er…

Short story…

Er…

I'll try to make a better story…

XD


End file.
